


Theory

by Yana



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana/pseuds/Yana
Summary: You can make theories about anything which can be true or false. But you have to be prepared. Truth can be painful._Written before Season 2, inspired by the trailer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on FF.net too: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8223768/1/Theory

Many things can happen during six months. Even if there are no adventures every day your mind doesn’t stop working and at the silent times when everyone is resting after the long journey you think about yesterday and the many days before that. You recall those little memories that had a great impact on you, the voices and the feelings related to it. You make theories you at first don’t believe, that can’t be true, but when you think about it more and more you can’t erase those thoughts from your mind. Soon you want somebody who would confirm your theory to be true or false. Waiting is a long suffering but when the moment finally comes when you can put an end to the trouble in your mind you immediately live with the opportunity.

_“You want to speak with me, Esteban?”_

Outside the cave the rain was falling. Sometimes the weather can act strangely. It can be beautiful, sunny and warm, cool and clear, when you feel happiness but it can also be rainy, cold and dark when you are sad. This weather mirrored sadness now even though finally meeting with the friends you didn’t see in many months is supposed to be a happy moment.

_“Yes. Remember when we discovered the first City? There was the High Priest with the golden mask.”_

A moment of silence can mean many things. Uncertainty, thinking about an answer that wouldn’t hurt the other or wouldn’t reveal the truth before the right time.

_“Yes. Of course I remember.”_

_“Mendoza?”_

When you address someone and they look at you waiting for you to continue there is no way back. You have to finish what you started otherwise you would look like a coward. In times like this you look away thinking if it was really a good idea to even start this conversation. But soon you collect all your courage and ask the question that was forming in your mind for a long time.

_“That man was my father?”_

Even if the words say you were wrong, the eyes don’t lie. They say all the thoughts the others want to hide from you. When the eyes tell you that you don’t have to worry, you believe it and forget every thought that made you feel uneasy. But when you see those eyes filled with thoughts like how did you find this out or what to do now you really can’t believe the words.

Finding out the theory was reality all along is hard and painful. You need to think. You need a little time to be alone.


End file.
